Oceanus
'''Oceanus '''was the Titan of the Great River and eldest of the Titans. After the Titan War, he retreated to Gaia's garden. Appearance Oceanus is a tall, muscular man. He has long, curly blue hair with his bangs held back by a headpiece. He has narrow blue-grey eyes. He has triangular scales on his cheeks and webbed ears, which he usually hides along with his fish tail when in the presence of Cronus. In his Titan form, he has a long fishtail. He normally wears a necklace with a large conch shell on it. Personality Oceanus cares about his family a lot. No matter what they do, he's always supporting them. However, even he has his limits, such as finally deciding to leave Cronus. He is a stern man who has a good intuition, such as when he knew Metis didn't want his help escaping Cronus' palace without her telling him. History Oceanus is the oldest son of Gaia and Uranus. He did not take part in the rebellion against his father, but continued to support Cronus, even though he became increasingly disillusioned with him. Story A Promise I When Iapetus was planning the entertainment with Cronus, he talked about Oceanus' many talented daughters and suggested they perform a dance. He then sets off to plan things out with Oceanus. Oceanus was one of the Titans who attended the dance at Cronus' palace. When Iapetus tries to excuse the absences of some Titans, he bluntly says that the real reason they didn't come was because they didn't want to. When Cronus mentions that his son Hades will choose one of his daughters as his consort after the dance, Oceanus looks angered. After Zeus, dressed as one of Oceanus' daughters, is caught by Hades, Cronus seems to put the blame on Oceanus for sneaking him in, dressed like his deceased wife Rhea. This angers Oceanus, and when his daughter Metis tries to defends him, he cuts her off and says that this incident has nothing to with him or his daughters. He tells Cronus that it's his own fault for making too many enemies and calls him a coward too afraid of everything different from him, then reveals his true form, which Cronus despises. He tells him that he's on his own now, and leaves with his daughters. A Promise II Imprisoned at the Titan Palace, Metis uses her magic to talk to her father. He asks her why is she at the palace and disguising her scales and ears. He knows that she doesn't want him to help her escape, because she didn't want to put him in a difficult position, knowing that despite everything, he still cared about his little brother. He tells her that he and her mother are leaving for Gaia's Garden, and she asks him for a favor: to send a guide to Poseidon to lead him to where Eos is imprisoned. He promises to do this for her, and they bid each other farewell one last time. A Promise III Powers and Abilities Trivia Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Titans Category:A Promise Characters Category:Sketch Comic Characters Category:Characters